The Ship
by Seth86701
Summary: This is a story about the Garde and Cepan on this ship. This is not one shots! I repeat. These are NOT One Shots. This is an actual story. It will continue on after where it leaves off from the last chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to write a story on the Garde on the ship from the beginning of being on the ship! Tell me how you like it and if I should continue! This will be an actual continuing story. By that I mean it will take from where it left off most times in the chapters. So this isn't just a series of one shots.**

**Sandor**

We rush into the ship, Nine's hand in mine. Loridas just casted the charm on the Garde. Nine got really lucky being the last one. Now he doesn't have to die till the last if the Mogs make their way up to him. I hope they wont even get past One.

As we climb the stairs with Brandon and Four in front of me I realize that this will probably be the last time I see the planet that I have always loved. I look back and see Devektra looking at me and smiling before returning to the battlefield. I smile back and then walk up into the ship.

I sit at the controls and push the button for launch. We launch into the air with a thud. As we fly up into the air we watch the battle below for a while. We could be here a long time.

"Sandooooooor!" Nine comes up behind me.

"Yes buddy?" I ask.

"Can we pleaseeeeee play?" He asks me and I smile and then nod.

"Okay! Lets play. What do you wanna play?" I ask him.

"Hide and Seek!" He reply's and I nod.

"I'll count okay?" I ask and he nods. I close my eyes and look at the floor. And count down from 50.

"50, 49, 48...34, 33, 32...10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 Ready or Not! Here I come!" I yell and look around for him. The other Garde are sitting with their Cepans. I turn around and look for Nine. I see his feet behind a curtain. I sneek up to it.

"Oh, Where did he go? Where did Nine go?" I say and he giggles. I pull the curtain out.

"Ahah," I say but am surprised to see that Nine is not there. Its Eight. He tricked me. I look around some more and see his socks on his feet behind another curtain. I turn around and open it up and sure enough he is there.

"Ha! I found you!" I say.

"Your turn to hide!" He says and then I nod and we keep playing for about an hour.

**This one was supposed to just be an introduction. The real thing will be coming. How did you guys like it? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Please review! Tell me how awful or how good it is :P Let me know if I should continue! Last chapter was like a prologue. Thats why it was so small. The other Garde and Cepan's POV's will be shown but I wanted to do a bit more of Nine and Sandor for this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Nine**

We've been on this ship for a day. We will be here for about 378 days. It's so boring! I'm only five years old!

"20! Ready or not here I come!" I yell.

I run down the ship screaming his name. "SANDOOOOOOOOOR!" I yell. Looking for him. He thinks he can trick me. We're playing hide and seek with Five, Eight, Reynolds, and Emma. I am it. I look for Five's blonde hair and Eight's curly hair. Five looked pretty hot so I asked if she wanted to play.

I open the curtain to me and Sandor's room. He isn't in here. But I see an outline of a Loric body on the bed. I sneak up and pull the covers off. Eight screams.

"Ahh! You found me? How!" He yells at me, "You cheated!" I push him and then he pushes me back. Before I know it Sandor and Reynolds have picked us both up.

"Okay! There will be time for that in training," Sandor says and Reynolds nods.

"He said I cheated! I didn't though!" I yell. I am really mad about him saying that I cheated when I didn't!

"You did though!" Eight yells back. And with somehow force in my mind he is pushed back. Somehow I know its from me. He slams into the wall. I try to push him back again with it but nothing happens. Eight is knocked out now and Reynolds is on the floor next to him.

"Nine! How did you-" I cut him off.

"MY NAME ISN'T NINE!" I yell at him.

"Well it has to be. Your going to be Nine, and I am going to be Sandor. Now how did you do this?" I am getting mad again.

"I don't know! Okay!? I tried again but I cant do it again,"

XxX Sandor

He just showed a bit of his telekinesis. I didn't know the Garde can do it right now? Or is it just a bit of it showing? I don't know how it happened but I cant wait until he gets a lot more Legacies. I will train him good.

"Well lets go. We need to get some rest. We start training tomorrow," I say directing it towards Nine. I feel sorry for him. I don't even know what his name was on Lorien. I only know him by Nine.

Reynolds and Eight leave our room.

"Nine, what was that about?" I ask him.

"I already told you, and MY NAME IS NOT NINE!" He yells into my face.

"I'm sorry. But you have to be Nine now. We are going to have another life. And you will get really strong! We are going to be going on our own adventure when we get off this ship in a year," I say.

"Okay then," He says. Then there is silence. Silence that lasts about ten minutes then he starts talking. "Five is hot," He says bluntly. I laugh at this. He's only five and he is already liking girls and thinking there hot.

"I bet you two will end up together in the end," I say to him and he smiles.

"I hope so," He says. I'll have to teach him my moves on impressing ladies when he gets older. I smirk while I'm thinking about this. Not even a week ago I was partying at the Chimaera. Now I am going to Earth while our planet is being destroyed. I can only hope that Daxon isn't mad at me. I look at the Nine one last time before going to bed. He is drooling in his sleep. I smile and fall asleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night to Nine getting up and into my bed. He gets close to me. Holding his Teddy Bear. He falls asleep. I smile and go back to sleep after kissing his head goodnight.

XxX Nine

I wake up before Sandor. He lays there still sleeping. I get on my knees and get up close to his ear. "SANDOOOOOOOOOOOR!" I yell into his ear and he jumps up and nearly hits me jumping up. He looks like he just had a heart attack.

"What was.. that.. for?" He asks out of breath. I just smirk and run out of the room. All the others are already up. I turn as Sandor comes out with bedhead. I poke him so he bends down to me.

"Your hair is messed up," I whisper in his ear. He immediately tries to fix it. He has been looking at Adelina with a weird face for a while. I think he likes her but I can't be sure.

XxX Four hours later

I stand in front of Eight. We just finished learning the basics of grappling and now we are going to fight against an opponent.

"I'm gonna beat you up!" I spit in his face.

"In your dreams! I'm going to beat you up!" He says back. We circle each other. He grabs my arm and flips me around and puts me in an arm lock. I sweep his feet out from under him grab his leg and twist it. He kicks me in the face with his other leg. I spit blood. He then grabs my foot and flips me. Then he puts his hand on my chest meaning he won. I wont lose to him again.

**So how did you like it? If you have any suggestions PM me and tell me. Like what do you think the Garde should do on the ship? So thanks for reading and please review! c:**


End file.
